THE END aka Etra! how could you!
by yogam65
Summary: Telling you up front, I killed off Max and 99 in this story. Normally don't ask for reviews but go ahead, let me have it.


The Chief arrived at the captured KAOS headquarters  
  
and made his way through the waves of CONTROL agents  
  
that had descended upon the house. He walked up to  
  
Agent 43, "I got here as soon as I could." Looking  
  
around, the Chief asked, "Agents 86 and 99?"  
  
43 looked at the Chief and shook his head, "I'm sorry  
  
Chief." The Chief looked away and took a big breath.  
  
It was not what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I know how close you were to them. But they did  
  
accomplish what they were sent here for -- destroying  
  
the heart of the KAOS communications center. This  
  
could be the end of KAOS."  
  
The Chief didn't care. His two best agents, but more  
  
importantly his two best friends, were gone and he felt  
  
responsible.  
  
"Where are they?" the Chief reluctantly asked.  
  
"The room down the hall." Agent 43 pointed behind  
  
him.  
  
Slowly, the Chief walked to the room. At times he hated  
  
his job, sending agents he felt close to on extremely  
  
dangerous missions, knowing they may not make it back.  
  
He'd send Max and 99 on many missions like this before  
  
but they always came back alive. This was the one  
  
mission they did not. He should have been sterner and  
  
not let them talk him into giving this mission to  
  
them. It was a day the Chief hoped never would come.  
  
Entering the room he saw two bodies covered by a  
  
sheet. The Control doctor had just finished his  
  
examination.  
  
"Chief, here is the report I just finished on Agents  
  
86 and 99."  
  
The Chief reluctantly took the report.  
  
"I'll read this later. Just tell me the cause of death."  
  
"Agent 86 died from a bullet wound to the chest. And  
  
Agent 99, from what I could gather, took a suicide  
  
pill."  
  
The Chief closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm going to need you to ID them Chief. I'm sorry,"  
  
the doctor said.  
  
"In a moment," the Chief said, trying to regain his  
  
composure.  
  
As Chief of CONTROL, it was his responsibility to  
  
identify agents killed in the line of duty. But this  
  
was one identification that would prove to be the most  
  
difficult.  
  
Lifting back the sheet, lying side by side were Max  
  
and 99. Looking down at the bodies brought a heavy  
  
heart to the Chief. Max was like a son to him and 99  
  
like a daughter. Memories surrounded him all at once.  
  
Their first day as CONTROL agents, giving 99 away at  
  
her wedding and being made godfather to their twins.  
  
Both so young and then leaving behind two small  
  
children. It was more than he could bear.  
  
  
  
Twenty- five years later...  
  
Washington DC was beautiful this time of year. It was  
  
Fall, a time when the leaves changed colors and the  
  
air had just a nip of cold in it, indicating winter was  
  
soon approaching. An older man, 80 years of age,  
  
slowly made his way up a grassy knoll. It had been  
  
twenty years since he left Washington DC, retired and  
  
living the rest of his years in Florida. The former  
  
Chief of CONTROL was in town for a testimonial dinner.  
  
He slowly approached two headstones on a hill  
  
overlooking the city. The one had the following  
  
inscription:  
  
Maxwell Smart  
  
Agent 86  
  
1930-1970  
  
Husband, father and  
  
hero to the American people.  
  
Beside it was another headstone:  
  
Mrs. Maxwell Smart  
  
Agent 99  
  
1941-1970  
  
Wife, mother and  
  
hero to the American people.  
  
'Mrs. Maxwell Smart'. That was all she ever wanted to  
  
be, he thought to himself. He was never really sure  
  
Max ever knew her real name. It was always 99 and  
  
forever it would be 99. He could remember it as if it  
  
were yesterday, sending Max and 99 on that mission. It  
  
was a memory that he wanted to forget.  
  
"Excuse me sir, we hate to intrude. Did you know  
  
them?"  
  
The voice from behind him rang familiarity. "Max"  
  
the chief whispered, causing him to smile and turn  
  
around. His hope of Max and 99 standing behind him was an old man's foolish folly. Instead were a young man and  
  
young woman. The young man, around 26 years of age,  
  
was tall with short black hair and small brown eyes.  
  
The young woman, same in age, had deep blue eyes and  
  
short brown hair. The chief quietly said, "Zach and  
  
Maxine." Both looked at each other as Zach replied, "  
  
Sorry, you have us at a disadvantage. You know us, but  
  
we don't know you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I knew both your parents. I'm ..."  
  
"The Chief?" Zach quickly asked.  
  
The Chief nodded.  
  
Zach rushed over and shook the Chief's hand as Maxine  
  
leaned over and softly gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
What an unexpected surprise for the Chief to see his  
  
godchildren after so many years. They resembled Max  
  
and 99 so much, it was eerie.  
  
"Let's sit down. I'm not as steady on my feet as I  
  
used to be. I see a bench over by the tree."  
  
Zach helped the Chief over to the bench. "We've heard  
  
so much about you from our grandmother."  
  
"I'm sure you did," the Chief said with a smile, as he  
  
remembered back.  
  
"Both Maxine and I don't remember our parents because  
  
we were only one when they passed away. Then, our  
  
grandmother took us back to Idaho to live with her. She wanted nothing more to do with CONTROL and the spy business.  
  
But when we turned 15, she thought it was time to tell  
  
us who our parents were and what they did for a  
  
living. We were very proud of them and you should know  
  
Maxine and I are CONTROL agents now."  
  
The Chief was beaming. "You are? How wonderful."  
  
Zach pointed to himself, "Meet Agent 86 and Agent 99,"  
  
pointing to Maxine.  
  
The Chief was amazed. "I retired their numbers after ...  
  
How did you reactivate them?"  
  
Maxine explained, "After Zach and I joined CONTROL, we  
  
went to the new chief and asked for our parents'  
  
numbers. They couldn't refuse the children of two  
  
heroes."  
  
"Well, Agent 86 and 99." How marvelous it felt for the  
  
Chief to say those numbers again after so many years.  
  
"I know you'll make them proud," the Chief smiled.  
  
"You knew them so well. What were they like?" Zach  
  
asked.  
  
Looking at Zach, he began to described Max. "Well, your  
  
father was very loyal. He loved his country and he had a  
  
good heart. Fearless and self-confident, he always met  
  
a challenge head on .." The Chief sighed. "... and sometimes with his head. He was someone I would have trusted with my life. And at times, I did. If I had a son, I'd  
  
want him to be just like Max."  
  
Turning to Maxine, "Your mother was beautiful and very  
  
intelligent. An excellent agent. I relied on her completely. A sweet and gentle soul, very fulfilled in her career and family." The Chief began to grin, "and she absolutely adored your father beyond what was humanly possible."  
  
Looking over to the two headstones, the Chief spoke softly, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about both of them."  
  
Zach patted the shoulder of the Chief, "They were  
  
lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
"No, I was the one that was lucky," the Chief  
  
said proudly.  
  
Zach and Maxine smiled.  
  
"As you know, Chief, KAOS went out of business soon  
  
after our parents destroyed their communications  
  
center. CONTROL has changed too. Not so secret anymore. With no KAOS, we work closely with the FBI and CIA now."  
  
Zach got serious for the moment. "But Chief, we've  
  
never been able to find out what really happened to  
  
our parents on that day. Just that they died in the  
  
line of duty. The records have been sealed and we  
  
haven't been able to find out. You were there. Please  
  
tell us what happened."  
  
The Chief's face dropped as a shroud of darkness  
  
surrounded him.  
  
"True, those reports were sealed under my authority  
  
not to be opened. I suppose I wanted that day never  
  
to be brought up again."  
  
The Chief could see Zach and Maxine wanting some kind  
  
of closure. He'd seen that same look from Max, many times, when Max wouldn't get his way.  
  
"Alright, you do deserve to know what happened. But  
  
please don't ask for the Cone of Silence."  
  
Zach and Maxine both asked, "The what?"  
  
The Chief couldn't help but smile. "That was something  
  
between your father and I." The Chief continued,  
  
"It was the summer of 1970, and we had been given  
  
information that KAOS had the ultimate communications  
  
weapon. We had found its whereabouts ..."  
  
*********************************  
  
Flashback to 25 years ago  
  
*********************************  
  
"Wow Chief, that's the break we've been waiting for,"  
  
Max said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Chief, this could wipe out KAOS if we can get our  
  
hands on it," 99 concurred.  
  
"It's not going to be easy. That computer has been  
  
placed in a spot that's going to take some planning to  
  
get to.  
  
Max and 99 waited for the Chief to hand them the  
  
assignment. Seeing the looks on their faces, the Chief  
  
knew what they were thinking.  
  
"Oh no you two, I don't think so. Not this assignment,"  
  
the Chief said sternly.  
  
"Ahhh gee, Chief. You said yourself that we're your best agents. Why, we can get in there and destroy that computer before they even know what hit 'em," Max said with confidence.  
  
"Come on, Chief. You owe us a good mission. Since Max  
  
and I became parents, you've given us such  
  
insignificant assignments," 99 added.  
  
The Chief felt the pressure. "What if something  
  
happened and you two are .. captured? You know what KAOS would do to you. Normally I'd say the mission is yours. But with you two being married and now starting a  
  
family, I feel reluctant .."  
  
"Chief, we're CONTROL agents! We can't just shut our  
  
lives down because we're married and have kids. We  
  
agreed that when we got married it wouldn't interfere  
  
with our jobs. 99 and I have been battling KAOS for years  
  
and now here's a chance to shut them down permanently.  
  
If we can't get back in the action, then we should  
  
resign," Max said, as 99 shook her head in agreement.  
  
Max stated a good case, and it would be a plus for him  
  
to assign this mission to two of his best agents.  
  
The Chief looked at Max and 99, "It's against my  
  
better judgement, but .. ok, you have the mission."  
  
"We won't let you down, Chief," 99 declared with confidence, as they both had done so many times before.  
  
Later that night, Max and 99 sat in their living room  
  
playing with their children, Zach and Maxine. Zach was  
  
desperately trying to figure out Max's shoe phone  
  
while Maxine sat quietly on 99's lap having her hair  
  
brushed.  
  
"Max, this mission we're going on sounds like a  
  
tricky one," 99 said with concern in her voice.  
  
Max helped Zach unhook the heel of his shoe, revealing  
  
the surprise inside. "Second thoughts, 99? It's not like  
  
you to turn down a challenge."  
  
"I know, but the Chief does have a point. We are  
  
parents, and with both of us being agents .. What if  
  
something did go wrong and, well .. we're captured. What  
  
would happen to our children? I'm not thinking of  
  
myself, mind you, just the kids."  
  
Max stopped and pondered the question. "I guess I never  
  
thought about it. Being parents is a new thing for us,  
  
99. We've been single so long. No responsibilities,  
  
nothing to hold us back. But now, I guess you're right.  
  
But we can't back out now. Not after we badgered the  
  
Chief into sending us on this mission." Max popped the sole back on his shoe and handed it to Zach to try and open it again. "Trust me 99, nothing  
  
will go wrong."  
  
"Oh Max, you can't predict something like that."  
  
"We have to, 99." Max looked over to see Zach, as he got  
  
the heel and sole off the shoe. "For them." Max clapped  
  
for Zach on his achievement. "That's my boy," Max said, as he grabbed and hugged his son, for being so smart.  
  
After a week of careful planning, the wheels were in  
  
motion for Max and 99 to infiltrate the communications  
  
center. Inside the lab, they were issued all the cool  
  
spy devices they would need to get the job done.  
  
Special virus cards were made to load into the KAOS  
  
computer. It would virtually destroy all the data KAOS  
  
had collected over the past 10 years. Timing was  
  
everything to this mission, no mistakes, and no  
  
errors. The Chief was with Max and 99 as they were  
  
instructed on their mission. He explained that they  
  
were on their own and if they were captured only one  
  
thing would be left for them to do.  
  
The Chief held up a small red capsule.  
  
"You'll both be issued one," The Chief instructed.  
  
Max and 99 were familiar with its content. The CONTROL  
  
doctor advised them that death would come quickly and  
  
painlessly in 30 seconds.  
  
The room had an eerie silence about it.  
  
Max laughed it off, "How do we get them to take it?"  
  
Max's line broke the tension, and everyone went back to  
  
focusing on the mission.  
  
Late into the night, Max and 99 lay in their bed,  
  
thinking of the next day's mission.  
  
99 turned her head to Max, "You awake?"  
  
Max turned over to face her, "Are you?"  
  
99 smiled at the ridiculous reply he gave.  
  
"Of course I am. I asked you first, remember?"  
  
"Oh right," Max said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"This could be our last night together…"  
  
Max stopped her from continuing, "Please don't say  
  
that, 99."  
  
"I know you don't want to think about it, but it  
  
could."  
  
"Well, I refuse to think that anything will go wrong  
  
tomorrow," Max said firmly.  
  
"I pray you're right," 99 said solemnly.  
  
99 slid her body close to Max as she snuggled under  
  
his arm. His head turned to meet her lips. What  
  
started as slow, gentle kisses grew stronger as his  
  
lips melted into hers. Their tongues danced together, as the kissing  
  
grew deeper with a sensuous passion that neither one  
  
wanted to stop. Max felt 99 moan softly in his mouth  
  
as she settled her body into his. He made love to her  
  
like it was the first time. For the rest of the night,  
  
they lay in each other's embrace waiting for the  
  
morning.  
  
Max and 99 arrived just outside the house that doubled  
  
as a hiding place for the KAOS communications center.  
  
Hiding deep in the woods, they prepared their plan of  
  
entry.  
  
"The guards change their shift at 6pm. It will be just  
  
dark enough to get through the east gate and over to  
  
the north side of the house without anyone seeing us,"  
  
Max explained. "The double agent working with KAOS  
  
informed the Chief that the window to the computer  
  
room will be unlatched. Once inside, split timing  
  
accuracy is crucial here, 99. I'll feed the virus cards  
  
into the computer while you stand guard and keep track of the time. It will take, in my estimation, 10 minutes to feed the cards. Keep an eye out for agents. I'll watch your back, you watch mine."  
  
"Right, Max."  
  
At precisely 6pm, Max and 99 made their move. Just as  
  
the agents they were trained to be, everything moved  
  
like clockwork. They hadn't lost their touch.  
  
Max and 99 raced against time to get the virus cards  
  
into the computer. "Hurry Max," 99 urged him, as she  
  
looked at her watch. Max fed the last card into the  
  
computer. "That should do it. Let's get out of here,  
  
99!"  
  
But before they could get out the window, an unexpected  
  
KAOS agent walking by heard noises, and got the drop on  
  
both of them.  
  
"Hands up and turn around," said the KAOS agent,  
  
pointing his gun at them.  
  
Max and 99 raised their hands, but Max wasn't going to  
  
give up that easily. As Max turned, his foot kicked  
  
into the agent's arm causing him to drop the gun and  
  
have it skid across the floor, to the wall. Max and the agent went at it, delivering blow after blow against each  
  
other, falling to the floor and wrestling until both  
  
of them got close enough to try and reach for the gun.  
  
99 went over to the door and locked it from inside,  
  
thwarting any other unwelcome visitors. Max grabbed  
  
hold of the barrel while the agent got the handle. 99 had  
  
her gun trained on the KAOS agent waiting for the  
  
exact moment Max could get out of the way. Struggling  
  
with all their might, it was a test of strength to see  
  
who would prevail.  
  
"Max! Push him away, and I can get him," 99 yelled at  
  
Max.  
  
Max used his foot to push the agent from him. As soon as  
  
he was away, 99 got off a clean shot at the agent with  
  
her silencer and he went down. "Good shot, 99," Max  
  
whispered.  
  
99 ran over and hugged Max, "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yes, fine. That was close, but now we need to get out  
  
of here." The KAOS agent was not quite dead and while Max and 99 planned their escape, the agent reached for his gun in a last attempt to kill one of them. Raising the gun directly at 99's back, Max caught a glimpse of the  
  
barrel over 99's shoulder. "NO!!" Max screamed, as he  
  
shoved 99 to the floor. Within a split second, the gun  
  
went off and the bullet slammed into Max's chest,  
  
throwing him across the room, and into the wall. "MAX!" 99 raced to catch Max as he slid down the wall, a trail of blood following him. Max lay dazed while 99 cradled Max's head on her lap.  
  
"Max! No!" 99 cried, not believing what had just  
  
happened, and knowing that KAOS would be all over the place after hearing that shot.  
  
As the shock set in, he blinked excessively, trying to  
  
focus his eyes on her face as she pushed his shirt up  
  
to reveal a massive gunshot wound to his chest. She  
  
was unable to hold back a stunned gasp. 99 could see  
  
the wound was bad as she desperately tried to contain the flow of blood from his wound with her hands. Max began to shake. His teeth were clenched, she could tell he was  
  
in excruciating pain.  
  
"Oh God .. 99 .." Max said, trying to catch his breath as  
  
he held his chest. "It hurts, 99."  
  
"Don't talk, Max. It's going to be okay, it's going to  
  
be okay," 99 said softly, trying to calm him.  
  
Max knew it was not going to be ok. He was afraid.  
  
Afraid he'd never see the woman he'd loved for so long  
  
ever again. Afraid of going on alone without her. His  
  
voice was scarcely above a whisper as he looked deeply  
  
into her eyes, "I .. don't want .. to leave you, 99.  
  
I've .. loved you so .. much."  
  
A flood of emotion hit 99. Weeping openly, she cradled  
  
him and rocked him back and forth, "Max, my love, my  
  
love, I won't let you go." She sat in silence as  
  
memories flushed over her body. The memories of  
  
meeting Max, touching him, holding him and having him  
  
hold her. All those innocent touches and innocent  
  
glances in the beginning, that had built their  
  
relationship into the love affair it was meant to be.  
  
"Max, it wasn't supposed to happen this way," 99  
  
whispered, her lips touching his forehead. "No, no,  
  
not this way."  
  
"99, .. promise me .. you won't let them .. capture you. His  
  
breathing sounded harsh and shallow, struggling to  
  
hang on a little while longer.  
  
Tears filled 99's eyes, as her hand caressed his cheek.  
  
She knew exactly what he meant. She faced rape,  
  
torture and inevitable death at the hand of KAOS. She  
  
knew there were no options. For Max's last dying wish,  
  
99 would not let KAOS capture her.  
  
"I promise, my love." She reached into her pocket and  
  
pulled out a small red capsule. Upon seeing it brought  
  
tears to Max's eyes. He knew what it was, and hoped he'd  
  
never see the day either of them would have to take  
  
one. It was too late for him, but 99 so young and alive,  
  
having to end her life this way was more than he could  
  
bear.  
  
"99 .. " Max started to say.  
  
99 put her fingers to his lips, "It's the only way," 99  
  
said calmly.  
  
Max nodded, knowing she was right. He began to shiver.  
  
"So tired .. and cold .., " Max whispered weakly.  
  
He's dying, she thought with a shock. "Max, .. I love  
  
you, Max, oh Max," she sobbed, watching the life  
  
slowly drain out of him.  
  
99 stroked his head, helping him through the last  
  
moments, trying to comfort the confusion that death  
  
brought.  
  
99 brushed her lips lightly and tenderly against his.  
  
They were soft and warm. He found her hand and  
  
squeezed it. He began to feel an overwhelming sense  
  
of calm overtake his body. No more pain, just the  
  
comfort of being with the one he loved. With one last  
  
kiss, Maxwell Smart exhaled his last breath into her,  
  
his chest no longer rising and falling in the rhythm  
  
of life. Lifting up from his lips, she knew he was gone. 99  
  
cradled him in her arms, pulling his limp form close  
  
to her. Her face next to his, softly kissing his  
  
cheek. "I'll be with you soon, my love," she whispered  
  
quietly, as she realized that Max hadn't left her. He  
  
was just waiting for her, and perhaps he had found  
  
peace while waiting.  
  
99 could hear the KAOS agents trying to get into the  
  
room. She only had moments left. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of capturing her. Closing her eyes she  
  
thought of her life as a child, becoming a young woman  
  
so full of hope when joining CONTROL and meeting Max,  
  
especially meeting Max. Sharing her life with him and  
  
having his children was all she ever longed for.  
  
Sadness fell over her when she thought of the  
  
children. They were so young. Not being there to watch  
  
them grow through the years brought sorrow to her.  
  
Someday she hoped they would understand why she needed to take her own life and hoped they would be proud of her and Max for what they did for them. The door began to buckle from the constant pounding. They were almost in. "No, not this time," she thought, as she looked to the door. Quickly, she slipped the red capsule into her mouth and swallowed it. Fast and painless death in 30 seconds, the CONTROL doctor told her. He'd better be right. She held on to Max tightly, waiting for the effect to begin. Within seconds, 99 felt her body going numb. The numbness was soon replaced by a warm feeling as her muscles began to relax. As her vision began to go hazy, she could see Max waiting, reaching for her. She smiled as her eyes drifted closed. She whispered, "I'm here, Max". 99 struggled with one last kiss on his lips, her life was slipping silently away, her lips parted slowly and let out a soft, faint sigh and for a last time she breathed, saying,  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Chief wiped his nose and the tear from his eye with a handkerchief.  
  
Zach and Maxine sat quietly holding each other's hand.  
  
They now knew how much their parents loved each other  
  
and the sacrifice they made to make the world safe for  
  
them.  
  
"Thank you, Chief," Maxine said.  
  
The Chief just nodded.  
  
"Can we drop you someplace?" Zach asked.  
  
The Chief looked at his watch. "Thank you, no, I have  
  
a car coming for me in ten minutes. Please stay in  
  
touch. Here's my number."  
  
As Zach reached over to take the number from the  
  
Chief's hand, he bumped the cane the Chief was holding  
  
out of his hand.  
  
As he picked it up, Zach replied, "Sorry about that,  
  
Chief."  
  
"Now how would he know .. ," the Chief thought.  
  
Coincidence? Maybe, but then maybe not. A sudden breeze  
  
blew up. He felt Max's presence close by. A visit from  
  
an old friend, perhaps. The Chief wanted to think so.  
  
The Chief watched Zach and Maxine walk away. He saw  
  
the spirit of Max and 99 in them. With not too many  
  
years left on this earth, the Chief would ever be  
  
reminded of Max and 99, and the amazing friendship that  
  
lasted a lifetime. 


End file.
